Burst of Sunlight
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: One night, James catches a glimpse of Thomas and Emily being heavily passionate in the night and begins to wonder if Molly would ever be as bold as Emily when it comes to passion. He later decides to ask Thomas and Emily in private about what they do in their most passionate nature. James is sure that Molly would never be confident enough to go that far with him. Or would she?


James and Molly are a happy couple in love like Thomas and Emily. Ever since James and Molly had reunited, she was rather shy when it came to making love. She and James used to only kiss to each other's cheeks. But that eventually changed after Thomas and Emily encouraged James and Molly to have a date together to watch the sunset. That same evening, Molly found new courage and was able to kiss James to the lips, like Thomas and Emily did. Since then, James and Molly felt purer and more comfortable kissing beyond their cheeks, but now Molly was about to find a new feeling that would allow her and James to follow Thomas and Emily's romantic ways through and through.

It was another fine evening, as the engines were settling down at Tidmouth Sheds…well, all except two.

"Where's James?" asked Thomas.

"And where's Molly?" asked Emily.

"Who knows?" said Henry. "Perhaps they're enjoying each other's company. After all, they're a couple too."

"Of course," said Gordon. "Ever since she moved here after Edward, we've known that."

"They must be borrowing Knapford Sheds again," said Emily. "I'm sure they're both quite happy right now…"

Emily was right. James and Molly had taken the shed again, kissing gently and happily…and using their lips every now and then.

"Ohh…Molly," sighed James. "Your lips are so soft…I love you…"

"Oh, I love you too, James," Molly cooed sweetly as she softly brushed her lips on his cheek. "You make me so happy when we kiss."

James blushed and kissed Molly's little nose, listening to her giggle cutely as his kiss tickled her nose. They were still feeling as romantic as they did ever since their enchanted evening, and they were both quite happy to kiss their lips and feel more of what love could be like. James suddenly felt Molly's lips press to his and give him a deep, but gentle kiss, making him kiss her right back and forget all his worries. She was the love of his life and it helped him see more positivity around him even when he wasn't having the best day.

After a while, James just finished another kiss to Molly's cheek when he heard her begin to snore. He smiled and kissed her cheek once more.

"Sweet dreams, Molly. I love you, my Shining Sun," he whispered as he buffered right to her and touched her nose.

"Zzz…I love you too…Zzz…James," Molly snored.

The next morning, Molly woke up first and saw James asleep right by her buffers.

"My Radiant Ruby…and my watchful protector," she whispered as she leaned in and gave him a kiss good morning on his lips. She watched as James' eyes flickered open and saw her kissing him. He chuckled softly as she released his lips and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Jimmy," she giggled.

"Good morning, Molly," he replied.

"Did you have fun last night?" asked Molly.

"Anything with you is fun," winked James. "Now, we must be off. I look forward to when we can do more at night."

"Oh, so do I, James," blushed Molly.

All day, James worked hard and confidently thanks to feeling so wonderful with Molly the previous night. He was so confident, even the trucks were surprised and therefore played no tricks. But James had little idea what would happen quite soon to make him become slightly bolder about love…

When evening came, James had finished his work and was resting in the yards near Knapford Station, when he saw the Fat Controller approaching him.

"James, there you are. I've been looking for you," he said.

"Yes, sir? What is it?" asked James.

"I've received word from a foreman up by Crosby that a goods train is needed there by tomorrow morning. I want to help him get an early start, so I need you to take that train to Crosby tonight."

James did not like nighttime trains, but after his happy night with Molly, he couldn't show displeasure.

"Yes sir. I'll be ready," said James.

"Very good," said the Fat Controller.

That night, as the moon shone through the sky, James collected the goods train to Crosby and set off.

"Well, at least I can enjoy the wonders of the nighttime around me," James said to himself. He huffed slowly through the night with his train. Even now, he was feeling quite content with the love he and Molly were sharing and she really did change his life for the better. But then as he passed through Knapford, he saw something that had never been seen before. For the first time ever, James saw exactly what Thomas and Emily did every night here…The doors were slightly open, and there they were, kissing to the lips…and licking each other's faces.

"Oh, Thomas…I love you," whispered Emily after she licked his cheek.

"I love you too, Emily…my sweet angel," Thomas whispered back. Then they captured each other's lips and kept kissing.

James could not believe what he had seen! Never did he think that Thomas and Emily did such things, even though it seemed normal to them. As he passed the shed and continued through the night, he saw the image of Thomas and Emily licking their faces.

He thought to himself for a few brief moments, _"What a truly revolting sight!"_

But then suddenly, he thought again…it somehow seemed very beautiful and intimate…then he thought about Molly. He knew she was a shy, sensitive engine, but if she gathered enough courage to kiss his lips…what if she were to gather more courage and go beyond? For the rest of his journey for the night, James kept thinking and hoping that maybe he and Molly could go all the way, if she were not as sensitive as she was. What if she became as bold as Emily when it came to passion?

He was still thinking about what he saw when he returned to Tidmouth Sheds. Before he fell asleep, he took a look at Molly and gazed at her sleeping form.

"I love you so much, my Shining Sun," he whispered. Then he fell asleep himself.

The next day, James thought and thought all morning about what he saw, and the possibilities of him and Molly doing something similar. He may not have been the best-behaved engine with everyone, but he would always be a pure, kind gentleman for Molly. By that afternoon, he was still thinking about Molly…when he suddenly had an idea.

 _"Thomas and Emily…they could help me,"_ he thought. James decided to pluck up courage and ask them what they did when sharing their love, even though it would be a serious topic.

Thomas and Emily were arranging goods trains at Knapford Station when James came whistling in.

"Thomas, Emily. There you are," said James as he stopped right by them.

"James, what's all the hurry?" asked Thomas.

"Alright. I've been thinking hard about this, but I have to ask you a few things…I've been thinking about Molly again," said James. "You see, last night, I was…" James was cut off by Gordon's whistle as he stopped by with his coaches. Thomas saw Gordon too and wondered.

"Uhh…James, would you like to talk more privately?" asked Thomas.

"Just behind the station wall?" suggested Emily.

"Thank you," said James. While Gordon prepared for more passengers, the three engines slipped quietly behind Knapford Station where no one would see them.

"Alright, James. Get on with the details," said Thomas.

"Right. You see…Molly and I really love each other, and ever since you encouraged us to have that date with the sunset, we've been happily kissing to the lips…but…what do you do in your most passionate nature?"

"Hmm…why do you ask, James?" asked Emily.

James looked nervous as he knew too well what he saw the other night. He decided not to give away too much and just explained the basics.

"Well…last night, I was taking an evening train…and I passed by Knapford…please don't feel ashamed, but I…I saw you and Thomas having a loving night. Mostly kissing."

Neither Thomas nor Emily had any idea that they were glimpsed. They must have forgotten the door wasn't shut. But they wanted to help James, so they kept to the current subject.

"R-really?" asked Emily.

"Yes. But only for a few seconds," said James. "It seemed like you were both very happy…but…what do you two do when you become the most passionate? It made me think more about Molly…"

"Ohh…More about Molly?" pondered Emily. "Well…for that matter, James…perhaps we can share a few secrets with you."

"If you wish to make pure and powerful love with Molly, maybe you should know some of what we do," said Thomas. "You see, James…There are many ways engines can kiss. Emily and I kiss to the lips, cheeks and nose when we're just having gentle fun."

"But…when we're feeling very passionate…" said Emily. "And even a little seductive, we kiss to the lips…with our tongues."

"Yes, James," said Thomas. "We use our tongues to feel even more in love. It may sound rather strange to you at first, but it is so beautiful to feel the taste of each other's mouths and feeling so, so warm."

"And sometimes…." Said Emily. "We use our tongues to lick each other's cheeks. It's so beautiful to do such a thing. Unusual to some, maybe, but licking each other's cheeks makes us feel so, so happy."

Then to inspire James just a little, Emily smiled at him and licked her lips, letting him see her pink tongue for just a moment.

"Wow…" he said. "That all sounds amazing to imagine…but…" James began to lose his hope.

"What, James?" said Thomas.

"Molly may be brave enough to kiss to the lips…but I heavily doubt that Molly would approve of doing everything you just told me."

"Why not?" asked Emily.

"She's too shy. I respect her for what she is and I don't want to move too hastily with her, but it would be completely beautiful to do what you and Thomas do," said James.

"Really, James? Would you like your own chance to do what Thomas and I do?" asked Emily.

"Yes…but I don't want to force Molly into anything she doesn't want to do…I love her so much and I don't want to frighten or intrude her," said James.

This gave Emily an idea. "Thomas, why don't we get on with our work? There's something that I must do myself…"

So Thomas, Emily and James all set off on their own to continue their day. As soon as Emily's work was done, she immediately started out to find Molly.

She found Molly back in the yards. There were no other engines around. Emily's chance had come.

"Hello, Molly," she whistled.

"Oh. Hello, Emily," said Molly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for business…about James."

Molly's attention focused fully on Emily. "James? What's up with him?" she asked.

Emily came closer and spoke more quietly. "Well…you see…the two of you are in love…right?"

"Right," said Molly.

"You kiss each other's cheeks, nose and even the lips…right?"

"Right," said Molly.

"Well…last night, James was taking an evening train, and he glimpsed Thomas and I having a romantic time together. As such, he came to us earlier today…and asked us a little about our romantic methods."

"Really?" said Molly.

"Molly," whispered Emily. "What I'm about to tell you may sound strange at first, but please hear me out…Like you and James, Thomas and I kiss each other's cheeks, nose and lips too."

"Uh-huh," said Molly.

"But…we can be very, very passionate when the times are right. When we're feeling very deeply for each other…we kiss with our tongues…letting them dance together in our mouths…and then we even lick each other's faces…it's just so beautiful to the two of us."

Molly had listened to everything and felt both romanticized and perplexed by what she had heard.

"Hmm…I see," she said, blushing rather pink. "So, why are you telling me this?"

"Because…James was wondering if you and him could ever be as passionate as Thomas and I. But keep in mind, he doesn't want to press you. He wants you to be happy, whatever you decide."

"Ohh, he's so sweet to be like that, Emily," said Molly. "But…I really don't know. I'm the shy, sensitive kind of engine, and I don't really see James and I doing such things."

"Well, Molly, I will let you know this," Emily smiled. "When Thomas and I feel our tongues in our mouths, or when we lick each other's cheeks…it just feels so warm, safe, pure and…so happy. It feels like you'd never be sad or miserable again for as long as you live…"

Molly closed her eyes and tried imagining such things happening between her and James for a few moments. When she opened her eyes again, Emily saw a little twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"Molly…what is it?" asked Emily.

"Emily…you've inspired me. Thank you," winked Molly. And she set off with a big smile on her face. She was suddenly feeling quite seductive underneath. When she returned to Tidmouth Sheds that night, while the other engines were asleep, she felt a great excitement bubbling inside her, making her even happier as she planned the next evening for a real surprise for James…

* * *

When James woke up the next morning, he turned to bid Molly good morning, but she was already awake. When she looked at him, she raised her eyebrows at him with a smile. Then just before she left for her work, she let off steam very lightly at him and blew her whistle.

James did not know what to think. He expected her to be more quiet and simple, but now, she seemed to have more confidence…that he had not seen before. He left the sheds next to start his own work.

When he collected another goods train at Knapford Yards, Molly was there waiting for him.

"Jimmy?" she called in a slightly suggestive tone. "I hope you finish your work in good time. I have some plans for the two of us."

"Plans? What plans?" asked James.

"Wait and see. Ooh…" Molly swooned sweetly as she set off on her own. James saw her different behaviour again and thought a little more.

 _"What's with her? Why is she acting so different?"_ he asked to himself.

The different behaviour continued for most of the day. Everywhere James went when he saw Molly, she would swoon at him, let off steam lightly, or wink at him, making him wonder more and more right up until evening when all his work was done.

As James idled on his track, pondering these thoughts, Emily came by to see him.

"James, are you alright?" she asked.

"Well, yes I'm alright…but it's Molly…she's…Molly has just not been herself since this morning…she's not as shy and sensitive as she was before…what happened?"

Suddenly, Molly whistled in, facing James and buffering up to him.

"Jimmy…" she said sweetly. "Are you finished all your work?"

"Yes…Molly…why?" asked James.

"Come with me…to Knapford Sheds…and thank you, Emily," she winked.

"You're welcome, Molly," said Emily. "Have fun, James."

"Emily? What's going…?" Before James could finish his question, Molly was already pulling him along to Knapford Sheds.

When they got there, Molly let James push her inside and the doors shut behind them.

"Mmm…Perfect," Molly sighed calmly. James decided to get to the point and ask Molly what the meaning of her behaviour was.

"Molly, I must know," he said. "Exactly what were you doing all day with your new behaviour?"

Molly resumed her swooning behaviour, but at a more gentle level. "What was I doing? I was preparing to give you a little gift…"

James felt a tad nervous. "What gift?"

"Buffer to me, James…kiss me…please?" she asked.

"Uh…OK," said James. He carefully buffered to Molly and kissed her cheeks for a few moments. But suddenly, Molly captured James' lips in her own kiss…but not quite how Emily would do it with Thomas yet. James was surprised by this and when she released his lips, he tried to speak again.

"Molly, please, what is..."

"Shh…just relax, James…" whispered Molly. "Our plans are about to unfold right here…right now…"

"Oh…Molly…" James whispered as he began to realize what this all meant.

"Open your mouth, James…here I come," Molly giggled madly. She puckered her lips…and kissed James as deeply as she could. She felt James' mouth open as she told him to…and she let her tongue enter and then touch his tongue too. As soon as that happened, Molly gasped, then let off a light puff of steam happily. Feeling her tongue touch James' felt very warm and sweet. Everything around her except James disappeared for a few moments.

As for James, he almost passed out from what he was feeling. Molly's tongue felt warm, soft and sweet too. He was fascinated by what Emily described to him earlier, but actually experiencing it was a completely different thing.

After nearly a minute, James and Molly let go of their lips and exchanged an excited and joyful smile to each other…then things became even more astounding. Molly slowly opened her mouth, making James' heart beat faster. He tried hard to hold his excitement back, but it was no use as he saw Molly slowly reaching her pink tongue out to his face.

"M-Molly…what are you doing?" James asked.

"Shh…there, there," Molly whispered sexily. "I love you so much, Jimmy…now, let Molly make all your dreams come true…"

After that sentence, Molly finally touched her tongue to James' cheek. Then she very slowly licked it, releasing a small whimper as she felt such joy and warmth flowing through her.

James' eyes bulged very wide as he saw Molly's beautiful face while she licked his cheek. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were forming a lovely red blush. But he focused more on what he was feeling. It was just like Emily described. His cheek felt so warm, wet and slippery as he felt Molly's tongue trail up and along his cheek. She finally let go, then proceeded to lick his other cheek.

"M-Molly…" he shuddered. "Heavens, I love you!"

"I love you too, Jimmy…so much," gasped Molly, almost crying from all the joy that was rising within her. She licked his other cheek ever-so lovingly, making James blush deeply too, until she paused for a few moments to say a few words.

"James…Emily told me about you when you spoke with her and Thomas…and she decided to tell me everything…I think between you and me…we're like them now. I love you, my Radiant Ruby." And she softly kissed his lips. James nuzzled her nose in return.

"I love you too, my Shining Sun," he almost whimpered. "M…may I…uh…"

"Yes…" whispered Molly. "Let me feel love from you, just like Thomas…"

James very carefully reached to Molly and licked her cheek too. Her cheek tasted very sweet and felt so warm, it made him giggle gleefully. But he made sure he wasn't too forceful. He carefully proceeded while Molly squealed happily.

"How am I doing, Molly?" James asked.

"You are too perfect for words, Jimmy," giggled Molly. "Let's keep it up…"

For almost another hour, James and Molly kept on with this sudden burst of sunlight as James thought, given Molly's nickname. They kept kissing and licking each other's faces gently and happily, and feeling more and more in love by the minute. It felt like eternity had passed by the time they finally stopped and rested, regaining their breath and energy. James looked at Molly once more before smiling and kissing her cheek.

"I can't stop saying it…I love you, Molly. You're my most precious friend I will ever have," he whispered.

Molly yawned sleepily and kissed him too. "I love you too, James. That was so beautiful…now we know how Thomas and Emily feel sometimes…I'll never stop loving you…sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Molly," James whispered. They kissed to the lips once more then fell asleep together. And so, James and Molly now fully understood what it was like to have Thomas and Emily's level of love to share and would continue to share together as long as they had each other.

* * *

Yep, James and Molly have finally jumped over that hurdle, just as pretty much all of my properly established couples have. It was time for Molly to break out of her shell. It's now time to travel away from Sodor for the next story, as when we next meet we'll be traveling to Italy to take a deeper look into the life of my favourite little adorable and beautiful senorita, Gina! Look forward to seeing her daily routine and personal struggles in *It's Not Easy Being Gina*. Until then, tell us what you thought of this story in your reviews and we'll see you guys next time.


End file.
